a brother lost and a brother found
by moonlessnight93
Summary: he was away for over a year who know what they did to him has all ch


This story is kind of a one shot but is anyone feels like taking it over send me an email

Disclaimer - I own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A TRAIL OF SADNESS

Out

It had been 3 months since Michael had seen any one form the outside world, besides the lab coats. He was lying down in a dark, small cell; his arms were cuffed to his cot. Images of people's faces kept flashing in his mind it was always the same three faces. A women with red hair and soft brown eyes, a Hispanic man with dark thick eyebrows and a wide cocky grin and a white male with a shaved head and hard eyes that you only get by being forced to live though years of hardship. Michael; thought he should know these people but for some reason he couldn't place a name or a memory to them.

Blinding light filled the cell and four armed grads entered fallowed by two scientist (who work for the company) one of them had wheel chair with built in cuffs for his feet and legs. Because of the number of drugs they had given him, Michael was completely cationic (until they stuck him with needle) once he was in the chair and his arms and legs were fastened to the chair were they allowed to leave the cell. One of the graders took the wheel chair and pushed him down a short hallway, (that had no other colors expect white and gray) and into a lab form which he was transferred from the wheel chair and onto a metal table once again his arms were shackled to the table. Wires were then placed on his chest and head to monitor his brain actively and heart rate.

One of the scientist walked in front of Michael at his nod someone shoved needle in to his I.V, immediately he could move every part of his body and relief crept into him. Michael didn't take his eyes off the man in front of him he noticed that his captors face was perfectly smooth his blue eyes never blinked, nor wavered and that his black hair was a little spiky.

Behind him a screen descended with numbers on it, the man moved so that he was no longer obstructing Michaels view of the screen "in these numbers you will find a code he said we need you to find it" Michael looked back at the man then at the screen and he began looking for the code as the numbers started to move.

Lincoln was walking down the street with Sara after Michael was taken he refused to let Sara out of his sights. Lincoln cell phone ran' finally" he thought

"Yeah?"

'Meet me at the Conner of parkway and Washington there is a warehouse thereon hour. I've found some one who knows were Michael is."

"well be there" Lincoln repelled and he hanged up his phone looking at Sara he said that was Gretchen she wants us to meet her in one hour."

Lincoln and Sara were at the warehouse and so was Gretchen holding his hand up Lincoln asked' so were this guy?"

Her answer was a tried sign and "he'll be here"

A few minutes latter the informant walked in, he was a very tall, muscular person with spiky blond hair and pale blue eyes. "You Lincoln?"

Lincoln inclined his head 'cool you got my money?"

Gretchen tossed him a duffle bag, he unzipped it to confrere that the money was in there but made no move to count it "your boy is being held company fixity in black foot, Montana here's the address" he handed a piece of paper to Lincoln

"How do we know your not lying." his voice was filled with threat

The informant simply smiled ' because he said I'm coming with you and I have blueprints and I'll tell you another thing if your serous about getting Michael out of there your going to need all the help you can get'

"What's your name?" Sara asked, it was the first time she had spoken in an hour

The man turned to her .curiosity on his face' dose it really matter?"

When she didn't respond he looked her dead in the eye and said "Max Badger I knew your father Lincoln "

The room was silent, question were reeling in Lincolns head

"well now that, that is done and over we should really get started' Max went into the backpack he had been were and produced the blueprints to the felicity were Michael was being held. Max pointed to the northeast section of the building and he began to lay out the plan. Finely after two hours the four of them were on a plan heading to Montana.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Sara asked him on the plane

Lincoln just shrugged "I really don't know any more

'He continued looking out his window "_hold on Michael _he thought_ just a few more hours… hold on_"

Michael looked back at the doctor "No" he said, anger briefly illuminated the doctors face before it was quickly hidden

"Find the code' he repeated again and once again Michael was definite.

"Fine the doctor said you leave me no choice Freeman!"

"Yes sir?"

Looking Michael in the eye he said "last chance" silence filled the room and the doctor smiled had a hint of curliness'

"Freeman please administer B17 to 494"

Freeman came up to Michael with a syringe full of red liquid and fed the end point of it into Michael's I.V. Within minutes Michael felt as if his blood was on fire and that he was burning from the inside out. In that moment all Michael wanted to do was to scream, but he refused to give them that satisfaction. The doctor was watching him with growing curiosity

"You hold your tongue pretty good 494. Lets see well you can with stand the pain when it reaches your heart."

A few seconds latter Michael understood what he meant, his heart was up in flames. He couldn't contain the pain any more his brain kept telling to **make it stop! Make it stop! **Finally Michael just gave up he didn't care about who won or about the people in his head all he wanted was to die "_just kill me already_!" he thought the pain was getting worse as the minutes went by, he could here the blood pounding in his head, the frantic beat of his heart rate getting more and more desperate to keep on beating, to survive.

"Sir his heart is going to fail, if we don't give him the antidote!"

"No! Do not give him the antidote freeman!"

Michael had, had enough and he let his scream escape him "**AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!**" Michael kept screaming. He hoped that they would have mercy, but they didn't and finally he passed out and allowed darkness to take him into its cold embrace.

The plane landed outside of black foot Montana two hours latter. Sara was waiting for Lincoln to come out of the security line with Gretchen they only had an hour to drive to the rendezvous and meet up with Max. Lincoln got out of the line, went to pick up his bag then he went to the two.

"Lets go" Gretchen said and they walked outside to a car.

An hour latter the three of them were at the rendezvous Max was waiting for them "your early, what did you do break every speed limit know to man?" he commented

Lincoln didn't feel like making small talk "were s Michael" he growled

Max`s face turned serious "Michael is being held in the northeast section of the fillcility, top floor, cell 234 its on the right but…theirs a small problem."

Lincolns face turned hard" what kind of small problem!" he almost screamed

Max's face took on a similar look of rage "ok first stop growling at every one it cuz it piss's every one off! And seconded you should show me some respect I'm the one who found your brother and not to mention I have been trying to help him out as much as I could until I found you! Third and by the way you should really be thankful for this I am the only one who has the access code to your brother's cell! **Os shut the fuck up and listening up!" **

Lincoln was stund on one had ever talked to him like that, not even Michael

"Max Sara said softly you mentioned that we have a problem?" Lincoln was suddenly very grateful that Sara had convinced her to go with him instead of staying with Surca; she seemed to have a claming effect on everyone like a tranquilizer.

"Yes we do Max said one of the doctors or assholes which ever one you prefer did something to your boyfriend. I'm not exactly sure what he did to him but from what I heard their was… there was a lot of screaming and it wasn't like oh I cut my self screaming it was more like … like"

Lincoln became Impatient again "Like what!" he yelled

"Like someone was Trouchering him to death". Max finished

Max then quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and grabbed two uniforms off the ground, then handed them to Lincoln and Sara. "Here put these on"

After they had the uniforms on they made there way the fillcilty as one of the guards. The first floor was just what you thought to find in any office a desk and someone was pushing papers with a few chairs and the oldest magazines in history. Max led the way to an elevator and swiped a card and Sara was shocked at what she saw down the side of the hallway were steel doors with numbers on them, she looked up to Lincoln and saw him shiver she knew that they reminded him of the tombs back at Fox River. Sara was about to ask Max if there was any one in those cells but he caught her eye and said

'Trust me you don't want to know, "he took one step off the elevator and alarms and lights started going off. Guards filled the room teasers in hand. Max grabbed the nears test guard and asked him what the hall was going on

"494 has escaped!" the guard said before disappearing

"_Michael_ Sara thought _Michael_"

Grades were all over the place but out of the Conner of her eye she was saw some one drop down from the ceiling. The man was bleeding he had numours cuts and lasher ashes on his arms and torso. Sara ran to him screaming his name "Michael!" then she stopped his face was completely blank

"Who are you ?" he asked

Michael awake in his cell, breathing heavily the three faces were still in his head . Once he was able to clam down a bit the first thing he noticed was that he was not tied down and that he could move "_ok time to come up with a plan"_ he thought but he couldn't every time he tried to think the same three faces kept popping up.

The door opened and again white light flooded the cell and a doctor entered his cell. Michael stared at him

"I know you… you're the guy who was trying to help me …Freeman right"?

Freeman nodded his head

"im sorry Michael for what we did to you." he stepped closer to Michael with a needle in hand. Out of instinct Michael recoiled away from him "no its okay listen its adenling trust me your going to need It." he took a step closer to Michael and he didn't recoiled before Michael could move, Freeman took the needle and stabbed it into Michael s heart.

Michael gasped when the needle entered his heart a few seconds latter his heart sped up "you're hooked up to an alarm that will sound in thirty seconds go now."

Michael didn't need to be told twice he ran out of the cell and down the hallway exactly thirty seconds latter lights atrated flashing and an alarm went off grads immodesty swarmed the place. Two guards blocked his way, but he didn't stop. Michael ran up to both of them taken the gun of the first grad, he slammed it agenst his face and twisted it around firing the tazer at the seconded one. Then he kicked the first grad in the gut and hutted him with the butt of the gun, knocking him out. Michael rounded the corner more grads he took them out with little effort at this right he would never get to the elevator then he looked up and smiled. Getting a running start he pushed off the walls and grabbed a pipe hanging off the cleaning and pulled himself up. More graD came down the hallway, Michael didn't move but it didn't matter, they didn't even see him. He stayed on the pipes claming all the way to the elevator door once other group of gauds. Michael was about to drop when he noticed three people getting of the elevator two of them were the same people that Michael kept seeing. The women spotted him and started running to him but for some reason she stopped. "Michael?" she asked him

He stared at her blankly "who are you?"

'


End file.
